


Keep On Letting Go

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With news of Sasha's injury, Becky can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Letting Go

Another city, another airport, another road. Becky doesn't have time for this, one more journey, but it's too important. She _needs_ to do this, needs to see Sasha for herself, make certain she's okay. She has to know.

And yet, still, of course, the first thing Sasha says is, "You didn't have to come."

"Shut up," Becky replies, rolling her eyes, giving Sasha a tentative hug.

"I'm not broken, babe." Sasha laughs, pulling Becky in tighter. "I'm tougher than that."

They sit together on Sasha's couch, each at one end, the space between them carefully, deliberately defined. Sasha curls her legs up underneath her, and Becky has to stop herself from reaching across, touching her. She's so small, Becky thinks. She always forgets how _small_ Sasha looks when she's not in the ring.

"So," she says. "How's it going?"

"You know." Sasha shrugs. "It's not that bad. Just something that's been building up for a while now."

Becky nods, because yeah, she gets it. Big, sudden injuries can be dramatic, but sometimes it's the smaller, niggling hurts that worsen over the years, never quite healing, that end up being more serious. "You gotta rest," she says.

"Boring." Sasha screws up her face, pouting.

Taking time off isn't something any wrestler Becky's ever known is okay with, but it's part of the job. "Is there anything I can do?" she asks.

"Well…" Sasha says, letting the word trail away suggestively, raising her eyebrows, giving Becky that _look_ , the one that she remembers so well it seems it can even now leave her helpless.

"Yeah, I don't think you're bored enough we need to go down that road again," she says, trying to keep her tone joking, light.

"Bad idea?"

"The worst." Becky had always thought that if you loved someone enough, you could get through anything, but now she knows better.

For a minute, neither of them speak, but then Sasha says, "I guess you have to be somewhere?"

"I'm not flying out till late," Becky replies. "I can stay for a while, if you want?"

"Yeah." Sasha smiles, and she shifts closer, gently taking Becky's hand in her own. And Becky tenses, on guard, but Sasha makes no further move, seemingly content with just _this_. For what feels like the first time in forever, Becky relaxes, the weight of expectations easing just enough that she can finally _breathe_.

She smiles back, at last, and says, "Sounds good."


End file.
